


Starting From Today

by eriicaceae



Category: Kuroshitsuji : The Most Beautiful DEATH in the World - Iwasaki/Mori/Mari, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shinigami, Terminal Illnesses, Thorns of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriicaceae/pseuds/eriicaceae
Summary: “They ran. They left their glasses and abandoned their duties as grim reapers, and they’ve been running since.”Eric can’t give up completely on Alan’s life, no matter how few choices he has. He can’t give up on their lives together, and he absolutely can’t give up on their happiness.





	Starting From Today

**Author's Note:**

> i really wanted to write a short au where Eric and Alan manage to escape so here it is!! ^w^

They ran. They left their glasses behind and abandoned their duties as grim reapers, and they’ve been running since. It’s felt like ages to Alan, who now finds himself having trouble keeping up with his partner, his breathing becoming more and more labored. He knows they haven't gained enough distance between them and the opera house yet, but he also knows he can't keep going like this much longer.

“Eric,” He calls ahead of him in between breaths, “can we stop for a minute?”

Eric turns around immediately, worry obvious in his expression. He hesitates for a moment, looking at the road behind them and then back to Alan, “We’re barely out of London, Al. Do you think you can hold on just a little longer?”

Alan wants to say yes, but he knows that’ll only end up triggering an attack that will put him out for longer than they have to spare. So he shakes his head, too busy trying to catch his breath to respond properly. 

Eric sighs, then turns back around and kneels down, “Come on, then.” He says, gesturing with his hands for Alan to get on his back.

Alan looks skeptical, but they need to go, and he doesn't have time to worry about his pride right now, so he climbs on Eric’s back and wraps his arms around his partner’s neck.

Eric straightens up and adjusts Alan so they're both comfortable before beginning to run again. He’s not entirely sure where they're headed, but he keeps running. They just need to get somewhere safe for the night, somewhere far away enough from the demon and the Dispatch that they’ll at least be able to sleep for a few good hours before continuing on their way.

Eric runs until the sun starts to come up, Alan having fallen asleep on his shoulder long ago. He figures they're a safe enough distance away now, and starts looking out for a place they can stay. They’re in the country at this point, and he comes up empty except for an old farmhouse a short distance away. He has to squint to make sure, but he thinks it’s been abandoned.

As they get closer, he’s proven correct. It’s become a bit dilapidated in its neglect, but it’s enough. Besides, Eric doesn't know how much longer they’d have to travel to come across another shelter. The farmhouse will have to do.

“Alan.” Eric says, gently nudging the other, “Wake up, darling.”

Alan stirs, and blearily opens his eyes, “Hm?” He mumbles, “We stopping?”

“Aye, we’re gonna stay here for a while.” Eric gestures towards the farmhouse with his head. Alan doesn't answer, and Eric notices his eyes fluttering closed, “Hey, you can sleep in a bit.” He says, jostling Alan again, “I know you're tired but it’ll only be a minute.”

Alan nods, rubbing his eyes, “Sorry, just,” Yawn, “running wore me out.”

“It’s alright, love, I understand.” Eric assures him, “Now come on, let’s get settled in.” He crouches down and Alan climbs off his back and stands up, following Eric into the house.

It’s dark inside, and the electricity doesn't seem to be working. A bit inconvenient, considering they're both already visually impaired, but beggars can't be choosers. The main part of the house seems to be in good shape, despite the small parts of ceiling that have caved in. Rain has also done some considerable damage to the floorboards, and Eric is sure there’s mold in more than a few spots. Again, not great but it’s all they have until they can get to somewhere better.

Eric notices Alan dragging his feet and yawning, and decides to leave the rest of the exploration for the morning. Alan needs rest, and Eric doesn't yet feel safe enough for either of them to be left alone at the moment. He opens a door down the hall, finding the bathroom. He makes a mental note of it then shuts the door, opening another one nearby. There we go.

“Al, bedroom’s this way!” He calls. Alan is still standing in the living room, looking as if he might just fall asleep as he is, but at the sound of Eric’s voice he wakes up just enough to walk over to the room and join Eric.

Eric helps him undress and then helps him into bed. They got lucky considering the bedroom seems to be fairly untouched by nature, if not very dusty. The bed is comfortable enough despite the blankets being threadbare and moth-eaten. Eric undresses himself and gets into bed beside Alan, making sure to stay cuddled up to the other man. Alan snuggles even closer to Eric, seeking warmth. 

“Goodnight, sweetheart.” Eric says, running his fingers through Alan’s soft hair, “I love you.”

“G’night.” Alan mumbles, already falling asleep, “Love you too.”

Eric falls asleep shortly after Alan does. He hadn't meant to, he’d wanted to stay up and make sure Alan would be alright, but he’d had too many sleepless nights recently and they’d finally caught up to him. It’s a dreamless sleep, peaceful even, but he’s woken up much too soon. It takes Eric a second to realize why he’d woken up, but once he does he immediately sits up, alert. 

Alan is awake, sitting upright in bed, clutching his chest. 

He’s struggling to breathe, whimpering in between coughs. Even without his glasses on, Eric can tell he’s in agony. He puts his arms around Alan, pulling him into his lap. 

“Eric…” Alan’s voice cracks, and Eric can feel tears landing on his arm.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s alright. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.” Eric soothes him, pressing light kisses all over Alan’s face, “You’re gonna be alright.” Both of them know that’s not true, but it’s reassuring to hear at a time like this.

“Night-nightmare,” More coughing, “I had a nightmare.” Alan struggles to get the words out, and Eric can tell there’s probably more than just tears on his skin now.

He runs his hand through Alan’s hair, “Don't try to speak right now, darling. Save your energy.” He says, “You can tell me about it once this passes, I promise.”

Alan nods, then leans his head against Eric’s shoulder, trying to steady his breathing. He finally manages it after a couple minutes, and the pain leaves shortly after.

He relaxes, going limp in Eric’s arms and taking a few deep breaths before talking, “I had a nightmare. About what could’ve happened. They caught up to us and-” He takes a deep, shuddering breath- he’s crying, “you- th-they killed you. I was all alone. I was so scared, it was horrible.” He dissolves into sobs, burying his face into Eric’s chest.

“Shh, shh, It’s okay. It wasn't real.” Eric soothes, kissing the top of Alan’s head, “We got away, don't worry. It’s just us the two of us now.” He continues to whisper soothing things until Alan calms down. 

The sobs turn into whimpers, and then the whimpers into silence as Alan relaxes and drifts back off to sleep. Eric lays him back down and hugs him close, making a decision.

Starting from today, Eric is going to make every second spent with Alan count.


End file.
